


Eager in Exhaustion

by chromspleasurewhore



Series: the henrick fuck-a-palooza [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromspleasurewhore/pseuds/chromspleasurewhore
Summary: Ricken comes home to Henry fucking himself, what follows is tired and sloppy sex.
Relationships: Henry/Licht | Ricken
Series: the henrick fuck-a-palooza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eager in Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> I am so uninspired but at the same time so determined to write these fuckhungry twinks I just don't care anymore. It's got to be good for something.

“I’m home, Henry!” Opening the door to their house, Ricken steps inside and removes his shoes. Turning around after locking the door shut, Ricken calls again pondering the absence of an answer in response. 

“Henry, are you there?” 

...Still no answer. Ricken scans the rooms as he walks throughout the house and comes to a stop when he hears something.

“Mmm….mm….mhmm…..hh” 

Ricken catches what he’s certain could only be his husband moaning causing his face to flood with red as his pants suddenly feel a little too tight. Walking towards the noise, the moaning becoming louder and clearer soon being joined by the sound of silicone slapping against skin with fast, consistent thumps. Peeking his head into the room, Ricken brings a hand to his mouth as he spots Henry on the floor naked fucking himself on a dildo staring right into his eyes. His face full of lust, his hair messy, and sweat dripping from his shaking thighs and down his neck. 

The tightness in Rickens pants grows and combines with a deep warmth that crawls from between his legs and into his prostate filling up with a craving for stimulation. 

“Hen...ry.. Are--um...Do you want me to...help?” 

“Mmh….hmm...S-sorry I … .AhH...Hnn…..Could--n’t...wait for you to ge-hhah..hh..home…  
Kept thinkingHh...about you....” 

Dropping to his knees in front of him, Ricken is speechless at the implications in front of him. His husband couldn’t wait for him to get back that he started fucking himself and had no issue about continuing even as he walked through the door, called for his name, and then walked in on him. 

Ricken wastes no time stripping down, Henry’s continuous moans only making Ricken more eager, his fingers fumbling at his clothing as he throws it all aside. Filling his hands with lube he coats his hungry dick well, breathing in ecstasy at the cooling sensation on the heat that was bound tightly in his pants just moments ago. 

“Henry, what can I do for you right now?” 

“Just...fuck me....I tried waiting but the more I thought of you...I…” 

Putting his arms under Henry’s, Ricken looked Henry in the eyes and waited for him to nod before slipping him off the messy toy that Henry pounded himself on for god knows how long. The lack of penetration filling his hole, Henry hissed feeling empty and stumbled to get on all fours. Before Ricken could adjust himself, Henry was already pressing his wet ass into his chest and rubbing it all over him. 

“H-henry...P-please…” 

“R-ricken, Hh...h..urr.n..Nnagh!!” 

Cum streaming from his cock in spurts, 3...4…..5 times. Henry finished before he could even make it onto Ricken.

“Henry! I’m sorry I wasn’t fas-” Hand covering Ricken’s mouth. Henry turned to him.

“Do it anyway. Just go. I don’t care. I need you now.” 

Aligning himself with Henry’s hole Ricken began to buck into him. The process starting easily thanks to how worked it had been from Henry’s own efforts. It didn’t take long until Henry’s arms gave out, his exhaustion from prolonging his session getting to him with little resistance. He began to laugh. It tickled with pain. It felt good. 

Henry could see in Rickens face how focused and turned on he was. The loyal whore in him who’d trained himself to be as good as he could at sex for his love was on full display. He knew Henry may have been spent, but that didn’t stop him from working his ass like he knew made him feel good. He was so focused on making Henry feel satisfied that his speed was rocking them both back and forth. The noises he was making Henry illicit sounded so unrestrained, the high pitch noises turning him on more as Henry’s voice shook with them in motion. Sweat splattering with each clap of their cheeks, Henry’s supple ass providing an exhilarating cushion, swallowing Ricken’s sweaty cock in a soft grip, squeezing all around.  
Henry mustered all the energy he could to bring one of his hands to Ricken’s own entrance and worked on the hole as their moans joined in unison. Finally slipping inside Henry slithered it down to his prostate with ease once inside, to Ricken it felt like waiting for honey to spool out of the bottom of a jar, slowly, but smoothly and with ease. Once reaching his target, Henry began to work the sweet spot inside Ricken with a messy and lax technique making it unpredictable to Ricken how Henry’s usual tactics would go. Henry then brought his other hand to his own limp and leaking dick. Despite it laying flat against him it still was hard from the pleasure he was receiving, he tried to pump it but soon found he didn’t have the energy for both, his arm fell to his side as began to pant. 

Ricken having noticed Henry’s failed attempt, leaned forward, causing Henry’s finger to leave his ass. The loss worth it to Ricken as he took Henry’s tired cock into his mouth and began to suck. The familiar taste that he was obsessed with and the musk of his husbands pubes as they tickled at his nose almost made him gag from excitement. Ricken’s attention gone from his own dick that continued to pound at Henry’s ass, his motions in his lower half becoming less concentrated. 

Bringing a hand to Ricken’s full cheeks, Henry looked at him tilting his head.

“You’re such a slut.” left his lips with a breath. 

“Mmm” Ricken answered back, his eyes barely open as he indulged himself on Henry’s dick, attempting to drain whatever he could from his previous ejaculation knowing Henry likely would be unable to cum again. 

Henry had already had less stamina than Ricken, who unlike Henry is used to going as many as 4 rounds. The difference between the two being what largely contributed to their roles in Henry dominating Ricken, and treating him like a toy. He loved to play with Ricken and see what things he could do to make draw out the slut that hid inside him. So easily seduced, so easily pleased. Henry reveled in it. It seemed anything could make his toy horny, and he loved that. He loved seeing him struggle when he caught him trying to shamefully hide a boner and with giving him consent to touch and use his body for Ricken’s own pleasure however he liked so long as it wasn’t a new/undiscussed thing he’d find himself waking up to Ricken humping his back in bed not aware that he was now conscious. 

Panting, Ricken pulled out, not actually being able to cum himself. Henry couldn’t help but feel responsible and moved towards his pet, determined to make him feel good. 

“Tell me what you want from me. What you like about me and what I do to you.” 

Henry spoke almost hushed and moved his mouth onto Ricken’s hard length beginning to suck it and tend to it as best he could. He knew that this is the only way he’d be able to help Ricken to cum and he didn’t want to mess it up.  
“Henry...please...If you’re tired I can do it myself, we can go again later, you probably should sleep so you can rest.” Ricken pleaded, causing Henry to pull off and push the hair in his eyes to the side of his head.

“I can’t rest until I know you’ve been rewarded. That part’s important to me too you know. It’s a part of my pleasure as well. Now put your mouth to use and start barking like the dog in heat you are okay~? Let me hear that pretty voice of yours, little rabbit, only then can you soothe the beast in me to sleep.” 

Henry brought his lips back to the red-head’s dick, worshipping it with his tongue and coddling its base with his hand.

“Okay...I… I like when I get to touch and do things to you...it feels good but… I like when you touch me more. I love being your dirty little slut and letting you do things to me, everything you do feels good to me. When--m… When you do things to me, all I can think about is wanting to be with you-hh forever, Henry. Please, hha...don’t stop touching me, don’t stop fucking me, I’ll be happiest whenever you play with me. I love when you torture me on certain days, when you tie me up and tease my body...all the things you do...I’m all yours. I want to fulfill all of your desires. Mm-and I like when you hurt me. When you spank me, and bite me. When you’re rough. Feeling pain from you is the best.” 

“Good, more, tell me more. How dirty you are, you KNOW you’re dirty. Let me hear it.” 

“I...aa…...H-Henry...I...I want you to dress me up--AAhh...like your doll and… make me wear things that expose my body for you....I like it a lot...I like being your cocksleeve...I know it should be a punishment, I know I’m bad, I know I’ve been a bad and naughty boy, but-mm, I love you so much. I love how you use me, you use me so well. When you mark me and brand me as yours. All-all yours. When you make me scream your name, you make me feel so good I-...I love when you disrupt what I’m doing and you touch me, however you want, and you make me messy. You get me so worked up…”

“Henry, I...I want to be your slut, your dirty little slut! I want you to fuck me silly, until my brain breaks, please! The way you make my body shake, it feels so good!” 

“Oh my...Aren’t you the naughty little boy…”

“Y-yes...I am....Please punish me for being so bad. Give me what I deserve.”

Simply smirking, Henry began nipping at Ricken’s perineum, his hands working his dick with ambition. Letting his tongue roll over his balls, and switching position to bring himself back over its head, Henry skewers his mouth over its full length, taking Ricken deep into his throat. The moist and deep and warm feeling finally proves too much, and Ricken’s seed floods down Henry’s throat, the orgasm taking Ricken’s restraint completely away, the scream he lets out is ear-piercing. Both collapsing and joining hands the pair looks to each other and comes to an agreement that they should probably head to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any suggestions/prompts/requests regarding the characters/ships in my profile. Though please note I prefer to write for things that have less content. I'm a whore for Chrobin, but I'll be damned if I make the 20th Chrobin Coffee Shop Fuckspree AU. I have no real kinks of my own too, so if there's something you wanna see, it doesn't hurt to ask. I'm fuck hungry and easily tempted. 
> 
> I have things I simply won't do, but I don't know how to list them all, but I'll tell you if there's something I simply can't/refuse to write. (Things like non-con aka rape, ddlg/ddlb, feces, gore etc.) mild blood would be okay such as from biting or vampire/monster au, things with cutting involved would not (like knife play).


End file.
